galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Cannon of Anub-Saibot
Conjuration(Evil, Summoning) Spellcraft DC: 56 Components: V, S, M(the skull of a member of the Undying Court) Casting Time: 5 minutes Range: Close (25 ft+5 ft/CL) Effect: A gargantuan Skeletal Cannon Duration: 24 hours Saving Throw: Ref partial, see text SR: No To Develop: Animate Dead(DC 23), Conjure DC(21), Energy DC(19) Requires a Knowledge(Engineering) check DC 50 to create -4 DC, Self Loading and creates own ammo +10 DC, Max HP/HD +4 DC, Duration 24 hours +3 DC, Increased casting time -5 DC, Temporarily animates -5 DC, Costly material component -20 DC A massive, ancient skeleton, bound in golden armor and bearing a great, black cannon on its back appears over the horizon. As the city finally begins to comprehend its doom, the skeleton shifts its shoulders, brings the cannon to bear and fires. As the skull crumbles to powder, it forms a gargantuan cannon/skeleton hybrid clad in ancient golden armor. The skeleton remains for the duration of the spell and can load and fire the cannon once per round as a full round action. It is proficient with its cannon. It creates magical cannon balls that explode on impact. The range of the cannon is 4000 ft with no range increment, the ball travels till it hits something, then explodes. It does 10d6 bludgeoning damage and 10d6 damage of a random energy type determined when the spell is cast(Cold, Electricity, Fire, Sonic, or negative energy). The elemental damage does full damage to objects. To hit an object or creature, the Skeletal Cannon must make a ranged touch attack. If it misses the shot scatters as normal. Everything within 20ft of the target struck must make a Reflex save or take the damage as well. If the target is a creature, it does not get a save unless the shot misses. The Skeletal Cannon can be destroyed and can also defend itself in melee. Its stats are listed below. The Skull of a member of the Undying Court is worth 20,000 gold. 'Skeletal Cannon CR 20' LE Gargantuan Undead(Augmented) Init +15 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Life Sense 60ft, Perception +32 'Defense' AC 37(-4 Size, +12 Natural Armor, +11 Dex, +2 Profane, +6 Armor) Flat Footed 26, Touch 21 HP 460(20d8+300) Fast Healing 10, Damage Reduction 10/- Fort +18 Ref +19 Will +21 Defensive Abilities: Channel Resistance +8, Deathless, Fortification 25%, Immune to Cold, Fire Vulnerability, Resist Electricity 20, Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 60ft, Climb 60ft Melee: 6 Claws +28(2d6+17/19-20x2), 2 Slam +23(4d6+24/Crit 19-20x3), Bite +28(4d8+17) Ranged: Cannon Ranged Touch +25 Special Attacks: Crushing Slam, Tomb Breath, Trample(2d8+24 DC 35), Will of the Undying King 'Statistics' Str 40 Dex 33 Con - Int 16 Wis 21 Cha 30 Base Attk +15 CMB +34(+38 Bull Rush) CMD 55(63 vs trip, 65 vs bull rush) Feats: Cleave, Greater Bull Rush, Improved Critical(Claw), Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Armor x2, Improved Natural Attack(Slam), Iron Will, Power Attack, Toughness, Weapon Focus(Cannon) Skills: Climb +46, Intimidate +33, Knowledge(Arcane) +26, Knowledge(History) +23, Knowledge(Religion) +26, Perception +32, Sense Motive +28 Racial Skill Modifiers: +8 Climb, +4 Perception SQ: Corpse Crafted and Desecrated Cannon-'' The Skeleton uses its claws to load and fire the cannon on its back, and its slams are extra limbs that stabilize it while it fires. When it fires its cannon, it cannot make either claw or slam attacks, though it can still make bite attacks or use its Tomb Breath. ''Crushing Slam-'' The Skeleton's slams come from two heavy limbs that it uses to stabilize itself while it fires. When attacking with them, it takes a -5 to attack rolls, but adds x1.5 its strength to damage and has a threat range of 19-20 with a x3 critical. ''Tomb Breath-''' '''1/1d4 rounds, the Skeleton can exhale a black cloud of grave dust and undead flesh. It does 10d4 negative energy and 1 negative level. A successful Fort save DC 30 halves the damage and prevents the negative level. ''Will of the Undying King-'' Though long destroyed, the will of the Undying King still flows through the skeleton. As a full round action, the skeleton can focus on the living creatures around it. All living creatures within 100 ft of the Skeleton or be paralyzed. Each creature receives a new save each round. Either a Remove Curse or Remove Paralysis can end this effect.